M3 Black Dragon
|altername = *Buff M3 *金柱黑龍M3 *【天龙】M3 |type = Shotgun |source = Lucky Transcendence Weapon Box |price = $5000 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 60% |rateoffire = 54% |weightloaded = 4% |knockback = 21 |stun = 80 |magazine = *8 / 32 *1 |fire = Pump-action |ammotype = |addon = |used = Human |system = m3dragon }}:For the original version, see M3. M3 Black Dragon is a grade shotgun under the Transcendence Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Lucky Transcendence Weapon Box. This is a pump-action shotgun fed with 8 rounds of 12 Gauge. It has a special shot where it summons two golden dragons that rises up into the air after eight shots are successfully landed. :Detailed function: Special attack with mouse right click. Special shot damage in normal 75, zombie 1800, scenario 6500. Two dragons rising from the impact point to the sky are created. It blows the enemy in the target area into the air, and deals damage normal 3, zombies 1050, and scenario 1450 per tick. Advantages *Very high damage on both modes *Light weight *High stun power *Special shot can headshot, but dragons cannot *Can release a dragon that deals tremendous damage *High spare ammo **Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario mode Disadvantages *High recoil *Expensive price in match *Low magazine size *The special shot can only be obtained if the user hits the enemy with 8 rounds **It is not hitscan **It can only be held one at a time *Doesn't have a special buff, unlike other primaries Release date *South Korea: 31 May 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 June 2018. *China: 7 June 2018. *Indonesia: 11 July 2018. *Japan: 22 August 2018. *CSN:Z: 29 August 2018. Tips *Due to its tremendous damage, this weapon can easily kill even Heavy Zombies and Venom Guards. *The special shot can do a headshot but only with its initial impact. *Like Hunter X-12 it's unwise to have this weapon out during Zombie Modes....unless you're charging the weapon, do this because if people see you having the weapon out they're going to assume that you have it ready to fire the pillar, this results on very few confrontations in small groups which makes it harder to get kills and harder to defend against. *Having a weapon with a high stun and affecting a large surface area...like Gunslinger, Dread Nova, Phantom or Thunder-Ghost allows you to stun a zombie within your pillar, so they won't be able to escape. *Always aim for the floor with this weapon, the pillar itself is most likely going to kill the zombie aiming for the zombie has an extreme chance of missing and it's honestly not worth the additional 5-10k damage output, the only exception is if the zombie is stunned...then try to body or even headshot it. **After the dragons are summoned, it can kill literally anything within the radius. (even on the slight chance it doesn't a single extra shot should do the job **The dragon wave lasts 4 seconds. ** Gallery M3dragonview.png|View model File:M3dragon_china.png|World model Buffm3flame.gif|Flame Buffm3flame2.gif|Ditto 20180605114347ea0e23fe.png|Transcendent Yuri with M3 Black Dragon Buffm3hud.png|HUD File:37385035_2249693328379819_1922700504429756416_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:DlLqoNwU8AA0wRc.png|Japan poster M3dragonnb.png|No background icon Shooting sound Ditto, Secondary mode Idle sound File:CSO 카스온라인 M3 블랙드래곤 리뷰 (M3 Black Dragon Review) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_M3_Black_Dragon File:CSO_金柱黑龍M3實戰~難以發揮出實力的大範圍殺傷武器。 Trivia *This is the second weapon from the Transcendence Series after AWP Elven Ranger which was not made available in a Decoder in initial release. *This weapon is a port of M3 Dragon from Counter-Strike Online 2. *Despite being a primary Transcendent weapon, this weapon does not appear in your buff icon (probably due to not having any special benefits like other primary Transcendent weapons) *The black dragon decoration is similar to Black Dragon Cannon's. **The idle sound is shared with Dual Sword Phantom Slayer B mode. *The special ammo regeneration system is similar to BALROG-XI's. *The effective shot system is similar to the JANUS Series's. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Transcendent (Grade)